epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard Blaster
The Biohazard Blaster is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Biohazard Blaster looks like a syringe with a plunger in the back and a needle in the front. The weapon is for the most part dark grey but on the front part there are two transparent capsules containing an insidious green fluid, probably the poisonous virus. The mysterious green fluid can be seen flowing inside some transparent tubes on the surface of the gun. If equipped while having the Ninja Gear or Coat of Teeth on, the mysterious liquid looks red. The Biohazard Blaster is a weapon focused around its ability to spread the rare status effect, which will deal high damage to enemies and passively spread between all units, allies and foes alike. Stat wise, it grants average bonuses to both offences and a great bonus to , and can drain HP with weapon-elemental attacks as an additional survivability bonus. The Biohazard Blaster comes with a high Bio resistance to reduce the negative effects of Virus spreading back to Lance, eventually reaching 150% Bio resistance; this makes Lance absorb pure Bio attacks and turns both Virus and (which the weapon is guaranteed to inflict on Lance every turn at level 5) into free regeneration. Overall, while it has quite a niche role, the Biohazard Blaster is a useful asset for Virus-oriented builds that can endure for longer than it lets on. The Biohazard Blaster resists and ; while the Water resistance caps out at 50%, the Bio resistance is a rare instance of a weapon granting absorption for an element, hitting 150% at maximum level. The Biohazard Blaster is found in the Grand Gallery's 50 Medals Room, behind the Snow Bat. * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20%15% |lvl3ATK = 30%20% |lvl4ATK = 40%25% |lvl5ATK = 50%35% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20%15% |lvl3MAG = 30%20% |lvl4MAG = 40%25% |lvl5MAG = 50%35% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |lvl1res2 = 30% |lvl2res2 = 60% |lvl3res2 = 90% |lvl4res2 = 120% |lvl5res2 = 150% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x1x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 4 |item32 = Plastic |item32number = 1 |item41 = Bio Virus |item41number = 4 |item42 = Nano Fibre |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bio Virus |item52number = 4 |note = }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 15% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 25% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 25% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 10% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 50% |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (100%) |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 4 |item32 = Plastic |item32number = 1 |item41 = Bio Virus |item41number = 4 |item42 = Nano Fibre |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bio Virus |item52number = 4}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance